The sewage stored in recreational vehicle (RV) holding tanks are sometimes emptied into dump stations which generally have a four-inch PVC pipe (cemented in a platform) connected to a sewer or a septic system.
When emptying RV holding tanks into a dump station, a three-and-one-half inch vinyl expandable hose is connected to the RV tank outlet. The other end of the hose is inserted loosely into the four-inch PVC pipe. A valve on the RV discharges the sewage through the hose and into the sewage system of the dump station.
A similar application is provided at RV parks. An RV operator pays a fee to park and is provided "full hookup" service. This hookup consists of electrical service, water service and sewer service. The RV operator connects the sewer hose to the sewer system of the RV Park in a similar manner as described for a dump station.
The apprehension of the RV operator, whether hooking up to a dump station or an RV Park facility, is the fear that the sewer hose will disengage from the loose fitting sewer connection and discharge sewage on the ground. There are many systems used for circumventing the disastrous occurrence aforesaid. Some people seek heavy stones to place on top of the hose. Others carry fire logs, cement blocks and bricks to place on top of the hose. There is available a soft rubber adapter cone into which the RV sewer hose is inserted. The device is then inserted into the dump station pipe. However, dumping sewage is a universal problem to everyone employing current methods of holding the sewer hose in the sewer pipe.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,730,228 to Gibbs for a hose-case assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,242 to Smith for an omnidirectional sewer hose support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,347 to Mercer for a waste evacuation attachment for recreational vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,864 to Thurman for a drain adapter for corrugated hose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,702 to Cook for a drain line for recreational vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,978 to Rand for a recreational vehicle sewer hose support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,926 to Rapsilver for a dump fitting for sewer hose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,959 to Mercer for an extendable waste hose system. None of the known prior art shows a heavy collar for a hose to hold it in place.